goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Who Framed Roger Rabbit is a live action/animated comedy crime film based on Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit. Cast Singing roles *Bob Hoskins - Eddie Valiant *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit/Benny/Greasy/Psycho *Amy Irving - Jessica Rabbit (singing voice) Non-singing roles *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Joanna Cassidy - Dolores *Christopher Lloyd - Judge Doom *Alan Tilvern - R.K. Maroon *Stubby Kaye - Marvin Acme Plot In 1947, cartoon characters are commonly referred to as "toons" and most work as paid actors in Hollywood. They frequently interact with humans and animals, and dwell in the animated district of Toontown, owned by businessman Marvin Acme. Amongst the toon stars is Roger Rabbit, who does comedy shorts with Baby Herman, but as of late his performances are poor. Meanwhile, R.K. Maroon, Roger’s employer and head of Maroon Studios, hires private detective Eddie Valiant to investigate rumors that Roger’s wife Jessica Rabbit is having an extramarital affair. Eddie himself is an alcoholic, following the murder of his brother Teddy at the hands of a toon. Going to the Ink & Paint Club, Eddie at first believes that Jessica is a rabbit (due to her last name), but surprised when he sees that she's a very attractive woman. He later attempts and manages to snap photographs of Marvin Acme playing patty cake with Jessica, showing them to Maroon and a distraught Roger who vows he and his wife will be happy, before running off. The next day, Eddie is visited by Los Angeles Police Department Lieutenant Santino, who reveals Acme was allegedly murdered by Roger by dropping an office safe on his head. Going to the scene of the crime, Eddie and Santino meet Judge Doom who has jurisdiction over Toontown, creating a toxic chemical mix of turpentine, acetone, and benzene called "Dip," which is capable of killing a toon. Doom also deploys the Toon Patrol, a quintet of weasel henchmen, to track down Roger once and for all. Returning to his office, Eddie meets Baby Herman outside who explains that Acme’s will is missing, and unless it turns up by midnight tonight, Toontown will have to be sold to Cloverleaf Industries, which has been buying out Pacific Electric trolley cars. Inside, an enraged Eddie finds Roger who professes his innocence. Eddie hides Roger in the bar run by his girlfriend Dolores and meets Jessica, who reveals Maroon blackmailed her into compromising Acme in an attempt to sell both of their companies to Cloverleaf. After rescuing Roger from Doom, Eddie and Roger escape in Benny the toon cab, and hide out in a cinema where Eddie reveals his brother’s fate to Roger. At night, Eddie confronts Maroon in his office who explains he blackmailed Acme in an attempt to save Toontown from an unknown fate, only to be assassinated by an unknown culprit, though Eddie spots Jessica fleeing the scene. Eddie pursues her into Toontown, unaware that she has knocked out Roger beforehand and put him in her car trunk. Confronting Jessica, Eddie learns Doom was the one who actually murdered Acme and Maroon. Both Eddie and Jessica are captured by Doom and the weasels and taken to the Acme gag factory. Doom reveals he has built a giant dip-mixing machine to have Toontown destroyed and build a freeway, owning Cloverleaf to remove the trolleys and incentivize motorists to use the freeway. Roger arrives but is captured as well, and Roger and Jessica are bound so they can be executed via Dip. Eddie performs a makeshift vaudevillian act to distract the weasels, causing many of them to literally die of laughter. With the weasels eliminated, Eddie is confronted by Doom. They battle using the Acme gag weaponry until Doom is flattened by a steamroller. Doom survives, revealed to be a toon, and the one who is responsible for murdering Teddy, shocking Eddie. Eddie uses a spring-loaded boxing glove mallet to turn a valve on the Dip mixer, causing the machine to flood the floor and melt Doom as he screams, "I'M MELTING!", (similar to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz) literally "dissolving to death" by his own weapon. Before the "dip machine" can roll into Toontown, it collides with and is wrecked by a Toon railroad train. Dolores, Santino, Benny, and a variety of toons arrive, discovering that a love letter Roger wrote for Jessica is actually Acme’s will, who used invisible ink to hide it, and it leaves Toontown to the toons. Eddie kisses Roger, his sense of humor and love for toons returning. Jessica and Roger return home, saying she'll bake Roger a carrot cake. As everyone heads into Toontown, Porky Pig closes the film with his catchphrase and Tinker Bell’s magic. Musical numbers *"Why Don't You Do Right?" - Jessica *"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" - Roger *"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" (reprise) - Eddie Category:Films